


I Couldn't Know How Far This Would Go

by nachaelsquared



Series: Bad Enough For You [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Conflict Resolution, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hot Space Era, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachaelsquared/pseuds/nachaelsquared
Summary: The making of Hot Space is already proving to be difficult for everybody, especially Roger. His lack of proper communication causes problems with him and John that leads to a regrettable fight.





	I Couldn't Know How Far This Would Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rac06h10ael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rac06h10ael/gifts).

> The first book is the main plot (when shit goes down) and the second will contain the smut. Enjoy!
> 
> In case anyone was wondering, the title is from the lyrics to "Wreckless Love" by Alicia Keys.

"I'm not playing disco," Roged scowled, crossing his arms as he lounged back into the plush studio couch inside the control room. 

"It's not disco, it's Queen" John sighed, looking down and standing directly in front of the blond. 

"Most of what we've come up with for this album sounds pretty disco to me," Roger whined. "And Queen is not a disco band."

"You're not even giving me a chance, Rog. You haven't even seen our song," the younger man pleaded, holding out a thin stack of papers. Roger exaggeratedly sighed and took the papers into his own hands, skimming his eyes over the neatly scribbled out words  _ Cool Cat _ . "Fred and I are really proud of this one. I specifically wrote this drum part so that you'd like it."

Roger glanced up to his boyfriend and saw a glint of pride and happiness in his eyes that quickly disappeared as the blond shot back a look of annoyance. "I'm not playing any more of your disco songs, John," Roger said, placing the papers next to himself on the couch. 

John huffed and snatched the papers back from the couch, quickly turning on his heel to join his other bandmates in the recording space. "Then I'll just record the song without you!" He shouted, slamming the door behind him without even bothering to glance back at the older man. 

Roger angrily pulled out a cigarette and watched in anger at John taking a seat on the piano bench next to Freddie, his demeanor obviously relaxing as the two brunettes began to talk. The flick of Roger's lighter provided the only noise in the room while he observed his bandmates interacting through the glass. He sat for many minutes, smoking and swimming in his thoughts before standing up and walking out of the studio. 

~~~~~

"Hey Rog!" John yelled as he stepped through the threshold of the door. Roger was sitting in the beat-up armchair adjacent to the small television wasn't turned on, but the older man simply gave him a small wave of the hand to acknowledge his presence. "Are you feeling alright? You don't usually leave the studio early without telling anybody." John shucked his coat off, tossing it on the bed and walking over to the small sink. "Roger?" He prodded again when his partner didn't answer.

"Oh no, John," Roger sighed, standing up to face the younger man and crossing his arms. "Everything is just fine."

"What's wrong?" John asked, turning to stand face-to-face to the blonde. 

"I don't know," Roger clicked his tongue. "Maybe it's the fact that nobody even noticed I left...or that I'm even part of the band."

John cocked his head and sighed. "Nobody has forgotten that you're in the band, Roger. Brian was in his own head all day, you know how he is, and Freddie and I were just doing the finishing touches on our song. Why are you being so dramatic?"

"It's like this whole album is going to be the John and Freddie show!"

"Listen, we've barely started this thing. I even asked for your input earlier today and you shut me down!" John argued back.

"Because we're a rock band, we don't play bloody disco!" Roger huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Well at least Freddie listens to my ideas and-" 

John was abruptly cut-off by Roger finally reaching his breaking point and yelling, "Well maybe you should just go spend the night with Fred!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Roger knew he had gone too far; if the deafening silence that immediately filled the room didn't give it away, the sheer sadness that fell upon John's face as tears began to well in his eyes did. The older man opened his mouth to say something and try to save face but couldn't find the words he wanted to say before John turned on his heel and stormed out of the hotel room. 

~~~~~

John sighed, resting his hands on his thighs and tipping his head back to look into the night sky. The swoosh of cars passing by provided calming background noise as he sat on the bus stop bench. His feet ached after an hour of aimlessly walking around the neighborhood, not having anywhere to go but knowing he didn't want to go back to their hotel room and face the weight of the situation. An unforgiving gust of wind made him shiver, and he cursed himself for not grabbing a coat before walking out.

"Did I really fuck up that bad?"

The bassist snapped his head towards the quiet voice, finding its owner to be the familiar blonde he was trying to avoid. 

"Don't tell me you're skipping town because of me."

John scoffed and turned to stare back out into the road in front of him as Roger inched closer, walking with his hands tucked sheepishly into the pockets of his jacket.

"Did you really mean it? What you said...back there," John spoke so softly that Roger took a chance and sat down next to his boyfriend on the bench. 

"No," Roger quickly stated, staring at the brunette who continued to look ahead. "God, Deaky, I'm so stupid. I know I can't take anything back but I said it out of anger, and I didn't mean it at all. I'm truly sorry."

John seemed to be digesting Roger's words as his gaze shifted to the ground beneath them. After a few moments of silence between them, John finally sat up and turned his attention towards the drummer.

"You're right, you can't take it back, and what you said really hurt me. And I appreciate the apology but you're not stupid, it was just a…lapse of decent judgement," John calmly replied and shivered as the wind took no mercy on him once again. Roger wordlessly took off his jacket and extended it out to his partner, and the blonde took it as a good sign that John happily accepted the offering. 

"You're too nice to me," Roger sighed, letting a small smile tug at his lips. "I'm a proper idiot. I just feel like ever since we've started this album, you've been spending all your time with Freddie. Maybe I'm a little jealous and picking arguments with you in the studio gets you to pay attention to me." John noticed a subtle blush creep up on his boyfriend's cheeks as he muttered the last sentence.

"Roger Taylor is jealous that I'm hanging out with somebody else? I should be so lucky," John lightly joked, letting out a small laugh as Roger playfully smacked his arm.

"I'm being serious!" Roger whined. "I know we agreed a while ago that we wouldn't let the band interfere with  _ us _ , but with all the time we've been working it feels like you don't have time for me. And whenever we're in the studio it seems like you shower Freddie with all your attention."

John's lips curled down for a split second and he reached over to take his lover's hands in his own. "Rog, if something was bothering you, you should've told me. Especially if this has been going on for some time now. I guess I've just been clinging onto Fred at rehearsals because we see him much less now."

"Yeah, thanks to Paul," Roger interjected, making a gagging noise after his statement.

John giggled at the drummer's comment and continued, "I didn't think for one second that I wasn't paying attention to you. You know I'd go to the ends of the Earth and back for you, no matter what. I love you."

Roger's heart swelled in his chest at John's words and he couldn't help but mirror the wide grin on John's face, the kind of smile that Roger admired because it showcased his boyfriend's adorableness and the crinkles near his eyes that only appeared when he was truly happy. Despite the harrowing pang of guilt from his outburst that lay in the back of his mind, the blonde was overcome with relief at John's simple solution to their problem. "I love you too, John."

"Just tell me next time you're upset. I know it's not always easy for you to tell me your feelings but it's not healthy for either of us when you bottle it up like that and then it results in a huge argument," John breathed, squeezing Roger's hands still resting in his.

Roger leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his partner's lips and only pulled away slightly, keeping their faces close together. "If only every one of our fights were resolved this easily. I really don't deserve you."

"You really don't," John grinned, which Roger felt more than saw. "Queen brought us together, but I'm certainly not gonna let it break us apart."

They shared another quick kiss before Roger pulled back and wrapped his arms around himself, shivering. "Will you come to the hotel with me now?" Roger complained. "The bed's too big without you anyways."

"Alright but that hotel mattress cannot be any larger than a twin bed," John grinned, standing up and stretching.

Roger rolled his eyes and stood up himself, holding his hand out to the bassist who happily grabbed it. "Any bed I sleep in without you is too big."


End file.
